Kids in the Chocolate Factory
by ZJohnson
Summary: Matthew and Tenshi are both orphans who have to struggle and scrounge around for basic necessities to survive. They also love each other deeply but are too afraid to reveal their feelings. When they both get tickets to tour Wonka's factory, will they admit their love while having a great time?
1. The start of the day

Kids in the chocolate factory

Disclaimer: Tenshi and Matthew belong to the greatest guy in the world Master of Chaos. Roland Dahl owns Willy Wonka, The Oompa Loompas, etc. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one:

The start of the day

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing the other empty beds around me, except for one in particular. I saw a boy with blonde hair and a tiny smile on his face sleeping soundly. I gave a tiny yawn and stretched my arms out a little. I slowly rolled out of my bed and walked over to the boy's bed quietly. I sat near the edge but close enough to his face.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I felt a lump on my bed. Not quite a lump lump but something living and warm. I slowly opened one eye and noticed a girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match. "Good morning Matthew…," I heard her whisper to me in her soft sweet voice. "Morning beautiful," I told her before I realized what I said. "I m-mean morning Tenshi!" I recovered. I saw her blush slightly. Man, she is so cute when she blushes. I sat up in my bed and gave a funny yawn. I saw her giggle and give a genuine smile. Her smile always lit me up. I stood up and stretched and helped her up, "Let's get ready," I told her.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

I nodded and picked out a white shirt that looked like a smog color now and some jeans with tiny holes in them. The orphanage didn't really provide as many clothes for us, so we usually had to scrounge around and find materials of cloth and sew them together to make our clothes. Matthew turned away as I slid my jeans on and I did the same with him. I helped him with his hair and he helped me with mine. As I finished tying my shoes, he gave me a funny face. I giggled and pushed him playfully. He smiled at me and helped me up as he led me outside the orphanage towards our workplace.

A/N: What do you guys think? This is a new story so it's a work in progress as in writing the chapters out but I'll post as much as I can with this story and Gone without a trace. Read and review!


	2. We're Done

Chapter 2:

We're done

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I held her hand gently blushing slightly as I led her towards the big black building. I clocked the both of us in and we went to our work station of making plastic. It's not a fun job, but it gets us money when we need it. As we were halfway done with our work day, our boss, Mr. Plas, came by and checked us out. "How many pounds of plastic made?" He grunted. "T-Twenty three pounds," I heard Tenshi say. "Twenty three!?" He yelled in her face, "Just twenty three!" "Don't get in her face!" I yelled as I tried to push him away. Mr. Plas pushed me back into the wall and slapped Tenshi hard in the face. I was outraged. "We're done here!" I yelled as I helped Tenshi up and stormed out of the building.

Tenshi's P.O.V

I felt tears stream down my face as Matthew pulled me away from the building. After we walked a few blocks, he stopped and turned around to look at me. He wiped the tears falling from my face and looked around. He ran over to an ice cream vendor and ran back to me holding a cup of vanilla ice cream. "F-For me?" I sniffled. "I got it for you," He said. "B-But you must have used your saved money," I told him. "It's worth it for you," He whispered. He gave me the cup and I decided to share it with him. As we ate, we heard a radio announcement… _"At this point in time, Willy Wonka has placed 5 golden tickets into 5 Wonka bars for five lucky children to find. So far, no tickets have been located. We will do our best to keep updating the ticket search as it goes on."_

Matthew's P.O.V

"I wonder who's going to find them," I said. "Maybe….Maybe we could," Tenshi said quietly. I nodded at the thought. I saw the sky darken, so it was about time to head back. I threw our trash away and helped her up and walked her back towards the orphanage. We both washed up and put our "Pajamas" on. I tucked Tenshi in her bed. "Goodnight Tenshi…," I whispered softly. "Goodnight Matthew…," She whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep. I got into my bed and thought about what happened earlier today. We worked at that place for nearly a year. Mr. Dummy was such a horrible and rude boss. He always kept us late and yelled at us. I'm glad we left there. I'll help us survive. That boss was messed up. I'll make sure we live. That's a promise.

A/N: So!? What do you guys think? What's your favorite part in the movie or the book? It can be from either the old 1971 movie or the new 2005 movie. Read and Review!


	3. Found

Chapter 3:

Found

_Three months later….._

Matthew's P.O.V

I hate to say it but I was digging in a trash can for food. I didn't want my beautiful Tenshi to get her hands dirty. I was trying to keep the promise I made for us three months ago. Three months ago we quit that awful place, three months ago Wonka had the golden tickets sent out, and three months ago none were found. I pushed those thoughts aside as I found a warm, unopened honey bun near the bottom of the can and a dollar. I grabbed both and shared the bun with her. She handed me a dollar she found on the ground.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

It was nice for him to share the bun with me. I saw him run into a nearby candy shop. He ran back out and showed me a wonka bar. "A sweet for a sweet," He blushed. "Let's open it together," I told him as we both placed our hands on the carefully wrapped bar. Together we both tore the wrapping off revealing two golden tickets. "M-M-M-M-M-M-," I Stuttered. "Yes!" He yelled taking me back to the orphanage so we could celebrate and dance around in private. He sat me down on the bed and read the ticket_, "Dear golden ticket holder. Congratulations for finding this golden ticket. This ticket will give you access and permission to visit me and my factory as I tour you around to some of my greatest creations. At the end of the tour, a great prize will be given to the winner. I can't wait to meet you. Tomorrow at 9 A.m. Sincerely, Wonka." _

Matthew's P.O.V

I can't believe that we were both going to go to Wonka's factory! A dream comes true for us! When the orphanage found out, they provided us with new clothes to wear tomorrow! When we calmed down that night, I tucked Tenshi in with a huge smile. She looked at me with that beautiful smile of hers. "I'll always be with you forever Tenshi….I-I love…..I….Goodnight Tenshi…," I sweated out a little. She gave me a confused look a little. "G-Goodnight Matthew…" She told me falling asleep. Why am I so stupid! I should have just spit it out! I'll try tomorrow. I settled into my bed and fell asleep.

A/N: Yay! We've got the golden tickets! Anyone know that song reference? Tell me and get it correct them I'll give you a lifetime supply of chocolate chip cookies. This chapter goes out to MoC…..i love this guy so much*smiles* Read and review!


	4. The Factory

Chapter 4:

The factory

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

I am so excited for today. Matthew took my hand gently and walked me towards the Factory gates where Wonka was greeting us all. The orphanage gave me a light pink shirt to wear and pants. They gave Matthew a blue shirt and blue sweatpants. It may not have been a fashion trend but it was a step up for us. Plus, I was grateful for anything I was given. We both stopped at the gate and stared at it bewildered. "So big….." I gasped appalled. "So amazing…." He gazed around in the same tone as me.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

As I looked around, I saw the three other kids that found the tickets. One was a girl with long light brown hair and was wearing a red dress with white cuffs on the arms and around her neck area. Another kid seemed to be engulfed in his toy gun. The third kid was chewing away on a chocolate bar with chocolate all on his face. I looked over at Tenshi who was looking around amazed. I was so glad she was here. If anything she deserved to be here more than anyone else here. Including myself. I saw her give a surprised look towards a man with a brown top hat wearing a Purple coat. "Willy Wonka," I said.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

All the kids got in line to greet Mr. Wonka and give him their tickets. The first girl in the red dress shook his hand and said, "Veruca Salt," She walked off with a smile. He nodded and shook the boy interested in the gun's hand. "Mike Teevee," The boy said shaking his hand and walking off to Veruca. The third boy eating the chocolate just looked at Wonka and said, "August Gloop,"and walked off continuing to eat. I slowly and nervously handed my ticket to Wonka. I shook his hand lightly and said "T-Tenshi sir," "Its nice to meet you," He said kindly. I went to the other group of kids with Matthew following right behind me.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

"It's nice to meet you all," Wonka greeted us, "I hope you enjoy the tour of my factory and what's inside, though I do ask that whatever you see in here you do not share with anyone from the outside, just my creations specifically," I looked over at Tenshi and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me before Veruca bumped her aside and locked hands with me. "My daddy says I can have anything I want and I want you," She smirked happily as we all walked into the factory.

A/N: Ooooo! What do you think? Read and review please! And read MoC's stories! And KHLOVER4LIFE's! She….she's the greatest friend in the world.


	5. The Candy Room

Chapter 5:

The candy room

**Matthew's P.O.V  
**"Well the only thing you can't have in the world is me," I told her as I unlocked hands with her and took Tenshi's hand gently. "No way!" She yelled and insisted, "I get to have anything I want!" "Well you can't have me," I told her straight in the face as I walked forward holding Tenshi's hand. "Are you ok?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her and began to listen to Wonka as he stood outside a huge door. "Inside this door….is anything beyond some of your imaginations….here in this very room is a whole room full of my creations…..everything in here is eatable….or edible," He explained. I noticed Augustus drooling a little, "Let me in there! Let me in there!" He complained. "All in time," Wonka said softly as he opened the door revealing a steps leading down to a huge area of….or pure….imagination. I saw a huge chocolate waterfall. A chocolate water fall!

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Enjoy," Wonka said as he walked down the steps towards his amazing creations. Everyone else, including me, ran to different areas of the place. Matthew took me to an area with a tree bearing huge gummy bears. He picked a red one off and handed it to me. I blushed slightly. "Let's share it," I told him. He nodded and we both ate the red bear together. Wonka was near a bush bearing tea cups and I noticed him drink from the cup and chew the cup off eating it whole. 'It must have been chocolate' I thought to myself. Matthew placed a candy necklace around me and took a bite chuckling a little. I took a bite and giggled as well.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I was having such a great time with her. Wonka walked over to us two. "Do you like this room?" He asked us. "T-This room is amazing sir," I told him, "Thank you so much Mr. Wonka," Wonka nodded and gave us a smile, "No needs to thank me," He walked away and checked on the other kids. I walked over to a mushroom that had holes filled with cream. Tenshi put a little cream on my nose and giggled. I got it off and laughed before my laughing ceased as I heard a loud commotion coming from the father side of the factory.

A/N: Ooooo! Suspense! How is this story so far? A good question to all my readers: What is a favorite show you used to watch or a good song you listened to? For me a show I used to watch is Legends of the hidden temple that came on GSN. Nick used to be amazing. A favorite song would have to be "Living in a raimbow" By Hi-5. Read and review!


	6. The Chocolate River Dilemma

Chapter 6:

The Chocolate River Dilemma

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I took Tenshi's hand as we ran over to where the commotion was happening. What I saw really didn't surprise me. Augustus had somehow fallen into the chocolate river and was struggling to stay up. "W-Wonka!" He sputtered up. "Boy I told you specifically not to go near the chocolate river," Wonka told him. "Here Augustus," I heard Tenshi say as she held a large lollipop towards him. He tried to grab it but he was immediately taken under the chocolate. "Augustus…serves him right," Veruca huffed grumpily. "Where did he go?" Mike asked Wonka. "Well, he must have gotten sucked up in a tube, and he possibly may be stuck in one," Wonka sighed as he pointed to a tube being blocked by a boy.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

'Augustus…..' I thought. Wonka told Mike, "The pressure will build up and he'll be shot to one of my other rooms….i believe that room goes to my fudge making room," As he said that, I heard a huge _CHOOP! _As Augustus was shot up to where Wonka had said. "Well, there goes one naughty naughty boy," Wonka sighed sadly, "Follow me," The remaining four of us followed Wonka to a room where Geese were laying golden eggs. Vercua immediately was interested. "I want a golden goose!" She yelled excitedly before Wonka covered her mouth.

A/N: Sorry this was kind of short. I want to divide my parts up evenly. This one goes out to MoC! Read and review! What's a favorite game you like to play? Let me know in a review!


	7. The Good eggs and the Bad eggs

Chapter 7:

The Good eggs and the Bad eggs

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"I want one! I want one!" I heard her yell over and over again. I looked over at Matthew and he had an annoyed look on his face. I didn't think he could take a few more minutes of her yapping. "These aren't for sale Darling," Wonka told her. "My daddy says I can have any I want! I want a golden goose! I want a golden egg!" She yelled as she stomped around as Wonka's workers, which I now know are called Oompa Loompas, were staring at her intently.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

This girl was getting on my nerves bad. She pretty much went on a rampage and started to mess the packaging up and where the eggs were put and all of the stations. The Oompa loompas tried to stop her but she ended up getting a shooping cart and knocking it into a huge tower of boxes sending them falling onto the Oompa Loompas. I saw her walk towards the god or bad scale, where the eggs were either good or bad. "You don't want to do that girl," Wonka warned her. "Don't care how I want it now!" She sang as she stepped on the platform, "Don't care how I want it Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww….,"I watched as the platform dropped under her and she fell down deeper and deeper into unknown. The arrow on the meter was pointed at bad.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Will she be ok?" I asked Wonka. "She probably has a whole week's cushion of trash, the furnace that burns the bag eggs is broken so we'll get her out later," Wonka told me. I nodded. Wonka started to walk forward and we followed. "Well, two naughty nasty little children gone, three sweet good little children left," Wonka said as he led us towards a white room that required us to wear white protective gear.

A/N: The next room? I wonder…..read and review.


	8. The Television Room

Chapter 8:

The Television Room

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I held Tenshi's hand as we followed Wonka into the white blank room where a huge camera was and Oompa Loompas were working diligently. "Here I'm trying to create what I call Wonka-vision," He told us, "I'm going to try to teleport a wonka bar from here to your TV in an instant, because-," He was interrupted by Mike saying, "TV waves are admitted and when something is sent to a television that object is broken into millions and millions of particles and travel through the air until they all come together on the TV screen to produce the image you desire," "Thank you for that explanation Mike," Wonka said, "Hopefully if I can get the chocolate bar to work I could possibly send anything over with Wonka-vision," Wonka said as he handed me a Wonka bar that he had transported over from a place to the TV. "Try it," He told me. I took a piece off and handed it to Matthew and we both ate a piece together.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I thought it was fascinating how Wonka was able to transmit anything by using Radio waves to take particles from one place and reassemble them in another. "So wonka, you could possibly send anything over?" I asked him. "Yes I could," He answered happily. "What about people?" Mike inserted. "Well, yes I could probably do that as well but I'm more focused on the chocolate for now," "So you could send people over if you wanted to?" Mike questioned. "I'm a bit deaf in this ear so speak a little louder," Wonka said. Mike ignored him and started to run to where the camera was pointed. He grabbed the button and yelled, "Lights! Camera! Action!," We all covered our eyes and when we uncovered them, Mike was gone.

A/N: Oh no! Read and review!


	9. Oh Mike

Chapter 9:

Oh Mike…

**Matthew's P.O.V**

"Mike!" I yelled, "Wonka where did he go?!" Wonka pointed up to above us. I looked up and saw a million particles flying rapidly in the air. "M-Mike…," I heard Tenshi whisper. Wonka shook his head and walked over to the TV and started to press buttons. As he did, a tiny small vision appeared. As he pressed more, the vision became clearer. We saw that it was a very tiny Mike. "Hey guys! Look at me! I'm the first person in the world to travel by television!" He yelled excitedly. "But you're tiny," Wonka said as he picked Mike up carefully and placed him in a bag and handed the bag to an Oompa Loompa.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Take this boy to the taffy room ad put him on the taffy stretcher," Wonka instructed to the orange skinned worker. The oompa loompa nodded and walked out of the room. "What are you going to do to Mike in the stretcher?" I asked him. "We're going to stretch him out to his height, he may seem a little taller and thinner than usual," Wonka told me. "Poor mike…." I said softly. "Well that just leaves you two," Wonka announced, "Follow me," He led us towards a boat. Matthew took my hand and sat me beside him.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

"Um….T-Tenshi?" I questioned. She turned her head to look at me. "I-I w-wanted to tell….you something," I stuttered. "What is it?" She asked me in her oh so soft voice. "Tenshi….e-ever since I met you…..i wanted to be with you forever," I explained, "I love you…I love you with all my life…..i want to spend every day and every moment with you until I die," I looked at her nervously wondering what she was going to say. "I love you too Matthew," She told me as she gave me a gentle hug. I brought her close and rubbed her back softly. "I love you…," I whispered into her ear softly as I kissed her cheek lightly blushing. She looked at me giving me a smile and held on to me as the boat moved over the chocolate river and led us into a tunnel towards our next stop.

A/N: Awww! Such a sweet moment….they admitted their love. This one goes out to one I truly love….other than Jesus….MoC. Read and review!


	10. The Inventing Room

Chapter 10:

The Inventing Room

**Matthew's P.O.V**

As the boat came to a stop, we noticed a huge door that read "Inventing Room". I helped Tenshi out of the boat and held her hand. Wonka must have heard what we said to each other because he was grinning at the both of us. "You two are obviously trustworthy, here in this room is where all my newest candy creations are created," Wonka explained to the both of us, "Everything here is tip top secret so please do not share any of the creations you see with anyone in the outside world," The both of us nodded in agreement. Wonka opened the door and led us inside.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Wow….," I said staring in amazement. The room was filled with wondrous machines producing wondrous treats. Wonka toured us to different parts of the room and showed us one candy treat he called an everlasting gobstopper. "This candy is everlasting literally," Wonka told us, "You can suck on it and suck on it and it won't get any smaller….it still needs work though," I nodded and looked all around. "What's that machine?" I asked pointing to the strange contraption. Wonka walked over to it and pressed a button. The machine gave a huge _CLINK-CLANK!_ That startled me. I hugged Matthew tight. He brought me closer into his embrace. "I'll protect you," He whispered into my ear.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

"This machine will produce a three course meal," He explained as he took a cube out of the machine, "All in this piece of gum," I gently took the gum from his hand and examined it. It looked like it had three layers. The third layer was a dark blue color. "The first course is tomato soup. Followed by roast beef, and finished off with a desert of blueberry pie," Wonka explained. This gum sounded good enough for me. I was starving. I placed it in my mouth and began to chew the gum. Immediately my mouth was filled with flavor. "How does it taste Matthew?" Tenshi asked me quietly. "I-It's delicious!" I exclaimed, "I can actually feel tomato soup come down my throat," Wonka looked at me nervously. "Wait, I can feel a change…..its the roast beef," I told Tenshi looking into her beautiful eyes, "Its so hot and amazing, with a baked potato, so crispy and buttery," "Boy you should really-," Wonka began before he was interrupted by me saying, "Blueberry pie and ice cream!"

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Wonka is something wrong?" I asked him. "You see, the gum kinda goes off on the desert part of the meal," He said as he looked at Matthew. "What do you mean off?" I asked him as I looked at Matthew, "Oh my goodness….," "W-What is it Tenshi?" He asked me concerned. I walked up to him and touched his nose lightly. "Matthew your nose is turning blue….," I said quivering a little.

A/N: Oooo! What's happening!? Well I know and some of you may know because you're smarties! *throws chocolate chip cookies everywhere* Read and review please!


	11. The Transformation Pt 1

Chapter 11:

The Transformation pt. 1

**Matthew's P.O.V**

"What are you talking about?" I asked Tenshi as she looked at me with worried eyes. "Your nose is completely blue," She said softly, "Now your face is turning blue," I didn't want to believe her. There was no way. I looked at my arms and hands in horror. They were turning blue as well. I peeked under my shirt and also saw that my chest was completely blue. I tugged at my sweatpants and noticed that my legs were also blue. I panicked a little. I didn't show it though; I didn't want my angel to worry more than she already was.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Wonka what's happening to him?" I asked with my voice full of concern. "You see the desert, blueberry pie, always gets a little funny, I've tried it on twenty oompa loompas and they all turn into blueberries," He told me. I felt like passing out. What he just told me really is that Matthew was turning into a blueberry.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I stared at my hands and my body. I saw Tenshi and Wonka talking to each other quietly. All of a sudden I didn't feel so hot. I kept hearing rumbling sounds coming from below me. I rubbed my shirt and felt something strange. It felt like a tiny hill was on me. I looked down and nearly flipped out. That tiny hill was my stomach. It was about the size of a melon. I stared at it bewildered. There was no was that belonged to me. I placed a finger on my belly and pushed in slightly. My finger was slowly indulged into my gut. I was stunned I was swelling up!

Tenshi's P.O.V

"Luckily with that gun though the process should be a little bit slower than usual," Wonka said. I looked over at Matthew. The process was already beginning. His stomach was poking out of his shirt a little. It was At least about the size of a melon. "D-Don't look at me Tenshi….please don't….," He whispered as he shed a few tears. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "I-I won't look if you don't want me to….," I told him softly. Wonka took my hand and escorted me away from him.

Matthew's P.O.V

I didn't want her to see me like this. I watched as she left with Wonka. I looked down at my stomach again and noticed that it got larger. It was about the size of a soccer ball. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. My clothes felt as if they were attached to me a little. I felt my insides gurgling and bubbling up. Something told me this wasn't going to get any better.

A/N: Wow…..read and review!


	12. The Transformation Pt 2

Chapter 12:

The Transformation Pt. 2

**Matthew's P.O.V**

I needed to move around a bit. I didn't want to stay in the same place I was in. As I moved I felt my belly gurgle more and jiggle. I immediately stopped walked. I looked at my stomach again and saw that it was the size of a watermelon. Now I knew how pregnant women felt. I pressed on my belly and wondered what was filling me up so rapidly. I thought back to what Wonka was saying about the blueberry pie. I must have been filling up with juice! I felt my belly bubble up. I wasn't feeling so hot. I looked behind me and nearly screamed. My butt was expanding just like my stomach. I felt like panicking and screaming. 'This can't be happening' I thought to myself. But no matter how much I tried to persuade myself, I knew this was happening. I heard something in the back. "W-Who's there?" I asked shakily. I looked closely to see that it was Tenhsi.

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

"Tenshi why are you here?" He questioned. "Y-You said you'd be with me forever, I don't want to leave you because of this," I explained to him. He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I don't want you seeing me like this, please go back to Wonka," He told me, "I'll be ok, I promise," I gave him an uncertain look. He made his way up to me holding his stomach and breathing a little heavy. "I….Love…you...," He said through breaths as he kissed my cheek lightly. I blushed slightly and kissed his cheek. "I love you too…," I told him as I walked back to where Wonka was.

Matthew's P.O.V

That kiss was magical, and she actually kissed me back! I felt so happy and relieved for a moment until I heard more gurgling coming from me. I felt so full and bloated. I wanted this juice to stop filling me up. I felt a little reach my throat. I tasted the juice and I panicked a little. I touched my butt feeling how round and full it was. I looked down at my belly and saw how huge it was. I couldn't even see my own feet anymore. Soon I saw that my shirt was raining up a little. My belly was starting to peek out of my shirt. I placed my hands on my belly and felt how huge and full it was. I looked at my arms and hands in horror as they were also swelling up as well. My fingers were as fat as sausages. My arms were nearly like logs. i looked at myself the best that I could. I realized the one thing I wanted that I was pushing away. I didn't want to be alone and suffer through this. I wanted my little angel Tenshi.

A/N: What do you think so far? Read and review please! *makes confetti fall and rainbows form*


	13. The Transformation Pt 3

Chapter 13:

The Transformation Pt. 3

**Tenshi's P.O.V**

Wonka was telling me how he felt so stupid not fixing the gum when I heard Matthew say my name. Wonka looked at me and nodded. I stood up and walked over to where Matthew was. When I looked at him I nearly cried. He looked so bloated and full. His stomach was poking out of his shirt now and his arms were as wide as logs. His fingers looked as full as sausages. He looked as if he couldn't hold anymore but this process looked far from over. I walked up to him slowly and cautiously. "Tenshi…..I need you!" He exclaimed as he began to cry. I felt myself cry as I whispered, "I need you too…," He slowly made his way over to me and brought me close to him. He was so warm and soft. I kinda had to tip toe a little just so I could reach his neck.

Matthew's P.O.V

I felt so much better with Tenshi with me. She's the love of my life and I had just realized a few minutes ago that I needed her with me. She helped me relax more during this panic and fear. I let her go gently and placed my hands on my belly again. I felt something weird going on down there. I remember at least having pack of six and some pecs. Now my abs had dissolved under my belly and I saw that my pecs were slowly expanding out. To make matters worse, my sweat pants were feeling a little tight. "T-Tenshi?" I said, "C-Could you look at my sweatpants?" She nodded slightly and looked at them. "They look tight on you," She told me. Soon I started rubbing my sides and the bottom of my belly. "Y-Your hips are getting wider Matthew," Tenshi told me quietly. I nodded a little and felt my hips as they were getting wider. My sweatpants felt even tighter. I felt circulation being cut off I could barely breathe. The elastic! It was stretched out too far.

Tenshi's P.O.V

I saw that he was struggling to breathe. I slowly walked up to him and looked closely at the elastic. It was too tight on him. I tried hard to pull it all off of him but soon the elastic broke and it slapped me straight in the face.

Matthew's P.O.V

I felt so much better. My belly could finally breathe. But I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Tenshi on the ground holding her face crying.

A/N: This one goes out to MoC. *hhugs him gently* Read his stories! They are great!


	14. Transformation Pt 4

Chapter 14:

The transformation Pt. 4

Matthew's P.O.V

"Tenshi!" I exclaimed. I slowly got on my knees beside her and looked at her sadly. "A-Are you ok?" I whispered. She nodded slightly but continued to hold her face. I looked closer and saw blood on her hand. I started to cry. "Wonka!" I cried out. He immediately ran up to us and kneeled down beside her. "What happened?" He questioned. "I-I….the elastic….shot…her face bleeding," I mustered up. "I know," He assured me . He helped Tenshi up and carried her to an infirmary. I wiped a tear from my cheek and noticed it was blue. I slammed my fist on the ground and cried harder. I'll never forget her crying, but most of all I'll never forget that I'm the one that made her cry.

Tenshi's P.O.V

Wonka helped me onto the counter and looked at my face. He wiped the tears and blood from my face. "Well that elastic did some pretty good damage," He sighed, "You have a few scratches but the real damage is that your nose is broken," I watched as he bandaged it up carefully not to make it hurt more or worse. "Thank you," I whispered and sniffled. I felt a little better. Then I realized how bad Matthew felt right now. It was a total accident but to him it felt like he committed a crime. I started to slide off the counter and Wonka helped me out. "Thank you," I whispered. He helped me back to the inventing room and I slowly walked towards Matthew. He was on his knees pounding the ground while crying. I kneeled down beside him and hugged him gently. He looked at me sadly and hugged me back crying.

Matthew's P.O.V

I looked at her beautiful face and saw bandages on her nose. "I-Its broken isn't it?" I sniffled. She nodded slightly. I kissed her forehead lightly. My little Tenshi got hurt because of me. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She kissed my cheek lightly. I felt more gurgling inside me. She placed her hand on my belly. It was so soft and gentle. I didn't want her to remove it. I took her hand gently. She looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. She blushed slightly and kissed me back. As I increased the passion, a little juice leaked out and went into her mouth. She jerked away and spat it out. "I ruined the moment…I'm sorry," I apologized. "That's ok," She said, "Your juice is sweet," I smiled a little and felt better. That's when I felt even more gurgling inside me.

Tenshi's P.O.V

I looked at Matthew happily. "T-Tenshi….b-back up," He groaned. I did as he said. His belly started to get bigger and rounder. His clothes stretched on him. He continued to swell and grow until he was a huge blue ball. His arms and legs were sucked into his huge body. I covered my mouth and stared at him teary eyed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to cry.

Matthew's P.O.V

I looked at myself. I could only see my huge pecs. I flailed my hands and moved my feet. I was immobile. I moved my head a little. I was a huge blueberry and I was useless. I stopped worrying about myself for a moment and heard someone cry softly. I immediately realized who it was. "T-Tenshi….I-I'm alright, please don't cry," I faltered. She must have heard me because I heard the crying cease.

A/N: My goodness. Sorry this chapter took so long. I am out of school! SO I should hopefully finish posting Gone Without A Trace because everyone seems to like it. Read and review please!


End file.
